


If It's Happiness You Want, That's What You'll Get

by summerstorm



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol S9, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Didi leaves, Siobhan attempts to comfort Crystal. Crystal's reaction isn't entirely what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Happiness You Want, That's What You'll Get

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly certain I'm never going to write anything from Siobhan's POV again — that girl's speech patterns are way too weird to channel. Title from "Rise Up" by Diane Birch. Also, this is part of a bigger 'verse where Siobhan sleeps with about half the top 12 and which would cover eight squares in my bingo card, but I don't know how much of it I'll actually end up writing.

"You know the other day she asked me to listen to a run-through of her song? And I told her I was busy," Crystal grits out the night after Didi leaves, looking up from where she's sitting, crouching, on the edge of her bed. Her eyes are pink from openly crying at a bracelet Didi gave Siobhan halfway through her goodbye dinner, and Siobhan's standing in the middle of her bedroom, taking a little longer than she normally would to assess the situation, just because it is so unexpected. Their combined mood today is worse than Lee's on performance night, and that was all pretty predictable, but tears hadn't really entered Siobhan's projected equation for the day.

"I told her to do her hair up all fancy," she says, shrugging, "but I'm not beating myself for it. It looked awesome." She's sad, too, but she got it all out of her system last night and it's like it's all gone now and there's no reason to dwell on it because it _happened_ and, just like she can't go back in time and change people's minds to make them vote for Didi, Crystal can't go back in time and make time for her. And it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. _Through the Fire_ had sounded real good before it had gone and chosen to sound not so great, and just when it was time to impress.

"She's not dead, though," Siobhan says helpfully. "Like, you can totally listen to her some other time. She'd sure appreciate it."

"That won't bring her back to the building," Crystal says, eyes decidedly dry by now, the sad expression on her face replaced by bitter disappointment and something Siobhan suspects is disdain for the whole world at large. She can relate. To the first bit, at least.

"Well," Siobhan begins, running out of steam before she realizes she has no follow-up to that. She could say Didi's still going on tour with them, but that's also different than her being in the top 9 with them. "I think — "

Crystal virtually forces her eyes open. "What do you think?" she says affably, and even her tone seems rushed and out of place, though Siobhan gets what Crystal's going for.

She tells Crystal she needs a hug, excep the words don't come out of her mouth until she's gotten Crystal to stand up and wrapped herself around her and buried her face in her neck, and her, "You need a hug," could be likened to a frog being squashed by a slow foot. By this point the words sound pretty superfluous, too, but like, it's not like Siobhan doesn't _mean_ them, but now she kind of needs to add something, because what's the point otherwise, so she says, "And — " and does the first thing she knows is a step higher and warmer than a hug.

Crystal's lips are kind of swollen from worrying them and Siobhan kisses them half because she just thought of it and half because they're all, like, _asking_ for it. It's not a close-mouthed kiss, but it stays shallow because — well, probably just because they let it, because Siobhan gets distracted when Crystal's nose brushes her cheek, and because Siobhan's just decided she's taking step by step and she's pretty sure she can make several steps out of kissing, which is always cool, that kind of progression. At least Siobhan likes it.

When she pulls back, Crystal's holding onto her short sleeves and frowning lightly.

"Oh," Crystal says, lips lingering curled around the shape of the word for a second, then cracking a tiny, barely perceptible smile. "_Oh_," she repeats, studying Siobhan's face in this kind of intense way that makes Siobhan feel wicked awkward, "that's interesting," and something in Crystal's face just seems to click with that smile.

It throws Siobhan off a _lot_.

Like, this isn't new for her, kissing girls, because kissing is a great way to make people feel better, and orgasms are even more awesome, and this is just something she does, like other people just hug their friends or watch crappy TV with them or, like, go shopping or whatever to comfort them. Not that she'd do it with everyone, because some of her friends are way too close and like family, and some would misinterpret it like crazy, and some she just doesn't like, you know, that way, but when there's the right level of trust and she's attracted to someone, the pros really outweigh the cons, in her opinion.

It's all pros where Crystal's concerned, is the point, as far as she can see.

But Crystal's hand is crawling around the side of her neck, thumbing along her jaw, and Crystal's biting her lip and following the motion of her fingertips on Siobhan's skin with really intent eyes, and the whole situation suddenly feels less like Siobhan's plan to temporarily right some wrongs and more like Crystal's thought about having Siobhan at her mercy way more thoroughly than Siobhan's thought this offering herself for the taking thing through.

Still, like, Crystal's already kissing her again, and tugging at her elbow to get her to sit down next to her, and if that's what Crystal wants, well, that's what Siobhan was going for in the first place, so there's no actual reason to say no or, like, reassert that it doesn't have to mean anything. It'll mean what it means and that's just all right with her. Siobhan's not going to say no to being lowered carefully onto a soft comforter and having Crystal crawl over her and lick her way past Siobhan's lips, dragging her tongue over the ridge of Siobhan's teeth.

Siobhan moans just a hair — she can feel Crystal's satisfied, momentary smirk on her skin — and sucks Crystal's tongue into her mouth, chirpily remarking to herself that going with the flow with these things is totally underrated. She holds onto Crystal's arm for a moment before sliding her hand down Crystal's side, stroking her back over her shirt, first, then slipping her fingers under the hem.

Crystal's skin is warm, and she shivers when Siobhan traces a nail up her spine, hips coming down to meet Siobhan's thigh. Siobhan bends her knee a fraction in encouragement, and all of a sudden Crystal freezes, breaks away and blinks down at her.

"Sorry," Crystal says, and it takes Siobhan a minute to get what she's apologizing for.

"Why," Siobhan says, squirming a little under Crystal's gaze. It's not really a question, because she's hoping Crystal doesn't have any lasting reasons to stop, and Siobhan can tell when Crystal realizes Siobhan's not exactly saying no by the way her eyebrows raise and she gets this — this _glint_ in her eye, and the previously tentative hand Crystal had on Siobhan's waist becomes determined, thumb digging over her hipbone before moving upwards, and just like that, Siobhan's entire body goes lax.

"Oh, okay. Uh, can I — ?" Crystal says, glancing down at Siobhan's chest and her own fingertips poking at the swell of her vest.

"Yeah," Siobhan says once she absorbs the question, nodding absently, "sure," and just to cover her bases, because Crystal will ask again but she doesn't _need_ to, and Siobhan doesn't want to know first — Siobhan likes surprises — , "anything," and she closes her eyes and arches into Crystal's touch when her hand slides up over her breast and gives it a light squeeze.

"So that's how it — " Crystal begins, a light murmur, like she's talking to herself. "Pretty fantastic," she adds smugly, and ducks her head to kiss Siobhan again as she unbuttons her vest and yanks her t-shirt up. The bra Siobhan was wearing today got discarded a little while ago when she was checking her e-mail, and the temperature change makes her nipples perk up in surprise, because she didn't even remember that. Honestly, if it weren't for Crystal tugging at her bottom lip as she shifts apart and hissing at the sight and causing Siobhan to open her eyes, she'd start at the feel of Crystal's fingertips rolling her nipples.

Her attention span just worsens a lot under extenuating circumstances, it's all, and Crystal is being kind of intense.

Siobhan feels her belly vibrate and gives a breathy moan when Crystal undoes her jeans, hips rising to let Crystal tug them down and below her ass.

"You're cute when you do that," Crystal remarks, and Siobhan blinks up at her, confused, realizing that no part of what they're doing involves making _Crystal_ feel better, but it doesn't seem like Crystal's making a poor job of it herself. It's like she's perfectly happy just to have Siobhan turn to putty in her hands and, like, that's totally enjoyable for Siobhan, too, but it's a change of plans, and she needs to readjust.

Somehow that readjustment wraps up at the exact same time Crystal gives her a good, hard rub through her panties, and she finds herself yelping and going, "_Fuck_," and hears Crystal chuckle. There's an edge to the sound, almost like the hesitation hasn't completely faded from her system, and Siobhan's thighs twitch at the thought, and yeah, she's definitely readjusted successfully. The new goal is letting Crystal do whatever she wants to her, and letting herself enjoy every second of it.

Not that she, like, has to _think_ about it to do it, because Crystal's _good_. She's all mouthing at Siobhan's chest and biting at the underside of her tits and tonguing her nipples, and there's a firm hand on Siobhan's hip that sometimes digs hard and makes her buck up, and Crystal's other hand is playing with the waistband of her panties, knuckles dancing over her stomach like a huge tease and driving her a little crazy and desperate.

Okay, so maybe it's more than a little, because, when Crystal's hand finally slips underneath her panties and she feels her fingers opening her up, she gasps so hard her vocal chords get involved and the sound that comes out is pretty close to a whimper, and then there's a long moan, and she gets into it really quick.

Crystal builds her up and there's this constant low buzzing in her ear throughout, but whenever Crystal's hand slows down, or she cups one of Siobhan's breasts, or her mouth meets Siobhan's collarbone or plays with her nipples or bites up her neck, the noise clears and she can hear Crystal's breathing, hard and heavy and louder than her own,

When she comes, it's with a little yelp and Crystal's fingers filling her up, and she feels floaty and sleepy and only reaches down for Crystal as an afterthought, though she's not sure she has the energy for it.

Crystal intercepts the motion, though, pinning Siobhan's wrist to the bed, and their eyes meet for a second, slowly. There's something in Crystal's gaze — like protectiveness or something, Siobhan thinks, carefulness. She's never been all that great at reading people when she's in this kind of state, but she tries, because Crystal matters to her, and it's not at all a lie that some people get weird after Siobhan helps them out, but this is the first time they've turned the tables on her like that and, like she's not going to judge Crystal for getting off on getting her off, but it wigs her out a speck. Because she may have added a problem into the mix instead of a solution, just maybe, and Crystal could regret it and feel uncomfortable around her now and one of them would have to move out, or Crystal could, like, not be letting Siobhan reciprocate because she sees as a kind of messed-up way to start something.

Which — well, she wouldn't really be opposed to the second part. Crystal is pretty awesome, even when she's being all confusing in a way that makes Siobhan narrow her eyes like she might see things more clearly that way, which totally doesn't work.

Some tiny corner of her brain absorbs the words Crystal breathes out when they break eye contact, "Maybe in the morning," she thinks, and sees Crystal kneeling up on the bed beside her and sticking her hand down her jeans. Her eyes crinkle in closing, and Siobhan thinks really hard about getting up, which unfortunately doesn't bring any energy to her limbs, so she waits for life to come back to her by watching Crystal get herself off, which would be far hotter if she weren't so tired and trying to will her legs to work, but is still pretty damn sexy, even though Siobhan still isn't sure she understands what's going on in Crystal's head right now.

But she's not even in the right state to work out complicated emotional equations, so, like. Maybe Crystal's right.

Maybe it _will_ make sense in the morning.


End file.
